Today, drilling rigs are used for different purposes to drill holes in mine drifts. For example, both blasting agent holes and holes for rock reinforcement by bolting are drilled.
Mechanized drilling equipment today comprises drill support devices to control the drill steel during collaring and to clamp the drill steel during so-called extension drilling. There are currently a number of different embodiments of said drill support devices.
Drill support devices are subject to large strains during operation. For example, the vibrations from the rock drill of the drilling equipment might affect the equipment negatively. Furthermore, major problems arise today with water and drill dust entering the bearings of the drill support devices. Along with vibrations, said water and drill dust cause rapid wear of bearings and drill bushings of the drill support devices. Said wear is associated with large costs for example for maintenance. Another disadvantage is that the drill steel may obtain impaired guiding when the equipment is worn, which of course affects the operation and the reliability in a negative way.
WO 2010/092237 describes a clamping device for a drill steel or a bolt, which clamping device comprises a first clamping arm and a second clamping arm rotatably mounted. Said clamping device comprises an actuator means for controlling a relative relationship between the first clamping arm and the second clamping arm.